


A Moment

by imgoingtocrash



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A Possible Future, Canon-Compliant possibly until the Rebels finale, Ezra senses Things in the Force, First Meetings, Gen, Mid-Rogue One, Post-A World Between Worlds, Post-Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: "He finds Jyn Erso stamping down the halls of the Massassi temple after the meeting dissolves into chaos, headed straight towards the hangar.“Hey," Ezra calls out, weaving between the other beings crowding the halls. “Erso.”She whips around to face him, fists clenched at her sides, loose strands of hair stressfully shaken out of her bun. She grits out a "What?" between her teeth."After Jyn pleads her case to High Command, Ezra catches her for a quick conversation about how the Alliance responds to calls for more direct action against the Empire.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly inspired by my constant love of trying to cross the Rogue One and Rebels streams. Jyn's voice was in "A World Between Worlds" and I wept in thanks to Rebels for watering my RO crops! (Again, since we also got Jyn and Sabine meeting in Forces of Destiny.) Also, I found a lot of leads that will tie us into Rogue One/Jyn, particularly in Ezra trying to convince Mon Mothma to help Lothal and getting the response he got in return.
> 
> I'm sure the Rebels finale tonight will make some part of this impossible or something, so I'm having my fun while I can pretend it's canon. In that vein: there are references to things that have occurred in "A World Between Worlds" and the episodes before, so spoilers if you aren't caught up on Rebels.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra: “Yeah, but we already told Ryder we would send help. If Thrawn hadn’t found our base, we would’ve launched an attack.”

Mon Mothma: “But instead, when we amassed our forces, we were routed by Thrawn’s star fleet and taught a valuable lesson: _that we are not ready for an open war_.”

** Star Wars Rebels 4x03 - In The Name of the Rebellion **

 

* * *

  

As a side effect of being Force sensitive, Ezra knows very well how to recognize when the Force is trying to tell him something. In particular, he recognizes the makings of a _moment_ —the galaxy hanging on a precipice of change.

He’d been central to many of those moments long before he learned how to truly feel his place within them in the Force. He'd been too clouded by emotion at the time, too young, only able to look back on them as such in retrospect.

 

_“The time to fight is now! Every moment we waste is another moment closer to the ashes of Jedha!”_

 

This is not _his_ moment. It is Jyn Erso’s—a voice he knows already only from its brief echo inside Lothal's Jedi Temple—this criminal to the Empire, a prisoner from Wobani, expert slicer, daughter of known Imperial Galen Erso. (He'd peeked at her file with Hera's borrowed credentials. If she knew about it, she had yet to mention it.)

And now she was asking the Alliance for aid in an impossible task: to risk all of their forces on a direct attack against the Empire.

Ezra could relate to the experience. He remembers his own plea on behalf of Lothal. How they'd only given him approval to investigate the TIE Defenders. How he’d half been prepared to go without their permission from the start. How they'd lost Kanan once it was all said and done.

He finds Jyn Erso stamping down the halls of the Massassi temple after the meeting dissolves into chaos, headed straight towards the hangar. 

“Hey," Ezra calls out, weaving between the other beings crowding the halls. “Erso.”

She whips around to face him, fists clenched at her sides, loose strands of hair stressfully shaken out of her bun. She grits out a "What?" between her teeth.

"I saw what you did in there. Standing up to High Command and pleading your case...I know from experience—it’s not easy."

“'Not easy,’” she parrots, bitter. "They're cowards. You all are! You'd rather fight amongst yourselves and protect your stars-damned Alliance than fight the Empire!"

He feels the hurt in her, a conflict of emotion. She'd spent a lot of effort covering her tracks, staying out of this fight, running from both Imperials and Rebels alike. Now suddenly she's the one leading the campaign to take the fight straight to an Imperial industrial complex.

"I don't always agree with the way things are done either, but…” Ezra stops himself and thinks of Hera, coming back from Lothal and taking on her new position as General with a hardened resolve to make their losses worth it. "You're not the only one who wants to do more against the Empire."

He can sense that too, the thrum of escalated activity within the base. Another presence of light in the Force bursting from the darkness with a purpose and resolve matching Jyn’s own. 

 

(Also, he saw Kallus's friend Captain Andor quietly colluding with some of the others from Intelligence after the council meeting.

_All of the pieces are coming together._ )

 

Erso huffs, grasping his collar roughly, forcing him to stare down at her shorter but no less intimidating visage. "Then the rest of you should stop hiding behind your superiors and kriffing _act_ like it."

He feels the familiar hum of a kyber crystal brush up against his conscious, its song telling a long, sad story of loss and love that he knows well. He and Jyn Erso are carrying around another similar hurt, then—parents long gone and taken by the Empire’s hands.

He feels his own crystal within his lightsaber reaching out to connect with Erso's, binding himself and Erso more firmly in the Force for a brief second before she pushes him away with a growl and turns on her heel.

He thinks of the trials ahead of her, of the consequences he'll only know the extent of when her mission—the one he can sense she's set to complete with the Alliance’s help or not—is done. He thinks of Kanan, who knew of his death and walked into it with peace in his heart to become one with the Force. He wonders if he's letting her walk off into the same fate. 

"May the force be with you," he says to her back, unsure if she's caring to listen or not. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end it on that line because it echoes Kanan's line and has Ezra reflecting on watching the Force take and give as it does while knowing there was a point where he could have changed things and didn't, but I also consider IF this happened Ezra might have gone to Hera afterward and convinced her to join in helping on Scarif, explaining the _Ghost_ 's presence in the battle.
> 
> I know this is short, but it came to me at like 3 AM and I love what it is, so. I'll keep this and any other completely-not-canon Everybody Lives!Meetings rolling around because I can.
> 
> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. are appreciated! As always, if you wanna talk this fic or Star Wars in general, I'm [on tumblr](http://www.imgoingtocrash.tumblr.com).


End file.
